Naruto Next Gen Chapter 1: The Children
by Kaden Quimm
Summary: It's been years since the last Great Ninja War. Naruto has become Hokage, and married, and had children with his lover, and savior, Hinata. Enough about Naruto though, now it's time for the next generation to have their time in the spotlight.


Chapter 1

The Children

A man, in his mid-forties, was sitting at the Hokage's desk, signing scrolls, and finishing his nightly deeds, as the Hokage.

Suddenly, the door to his office burst open, "Naruto!" the woman who open the door shouted, "There's been an attack on the village!"

"What?" Naruto, gasped, dropping his writing brush, as his mouth gaped open. "Hinata, dear, gather the children, and bring them here. You'll be safe here, as I defend the village." Naruto shouted, and ordered his wife at the same time.

"Right." Hinata replied, and then she ran out.

Inside the Hokage's home were ninja, on the attacking side. The Hokage's children didn't know who they were; all they could make out from the shadows were the attacker's head-band. Stars, with a crescent moon on both sides of the star.

"Nintai, Miko, I can handle these for ninja on my own, and I'm sure mom, or dad will be here any second. These guys are searching for something, so when I shout go, both of you run." The oldest of the three children ordered, "Okay?"

"Yes, Kare." Nintai and Miko whispered in unison.

"One," Kare whispered.

"Two," Kare's voice grew a little louder.

"Three!" Kare shouted as all three children burst out of the closet they were hiding in.

"Rasegan Blast!" Kare shouted, as a beam of chakra burst from his palms, directly at two of the Star ninjas.

"What?" The two ninjas shouted, as they were blasted to their deaths.

"**** brats!" one of the other ninjas shouted, as he grabbed Miko, and the one grabbed Nintai.

"I told you both to run!" Kare shouted.

Tears burst from Nintai's eyes, "I'm sorry big brother, these ninja are too fast."

"You're going to pay!" Kare shouted, "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Suddenly, there were twenty Kare's all around the room.

"Knoubo," the one attacker started, "I'm taking this runt here." He said he pulled Miko's hair.

All Miko did was whimper and say, "Brother. Sister, please save me."

"Go, Minsoki!" Knoubo shouted.

"Stop!" all twenty Kares shouted at once, "I out number you."

"Oh no…" Minsoki joked, as he threw Miko across the room, "I can handle fifty of you, and not have a scratch on me."

"Yeah," Knoubo agreed, as he threw Nintai in the same direction as Miko. "Let's do it, Minsoki!"

Suddenly, glowing red tattoos appeared on both the men.

"Heavenly!" Minsoki shouted.

"Chakra!" Knounbo shouted.

"Death Crush!" they finished together.

"Nintai! Grab Miko, and run!" Kare shouted, right as Minsoki was about to punch him.

"No!" Miko shouted, as he jumped in front of Kare, and took the hit.

Miko flew across the room, bashing his head against one of the solid wooden pillars.

"No!" Hinata shouted, finally arriving at her home, to save her children, and watching as her youngest son was murdered.

"I'll kill you!" Kare shouted, "Rasengan Blast!"

The blue beam of chakra flew out of his palms, and hit both the murders. Both men were hit by the beam, and instead of flying back, they burst into flames, and turned into ashes.

"No!" Hinata mourned, as she saw her son, Miko, lying next to the pillar, "Please, don't die! Don't. Die!"

Instead of staying with her mother and brother, Nintai ran out of the house. She wasn't able to cope; all she could do was run.

After running for some time, she came to the village border, just outside the forest. Nintai ran inside, to escape her feelings.

"It's my fault!" Nintai kept shouting to herself. "I was supposed to take Miko, and run!"

After running for hours, Nintai stopped.

"I'm so sorry!" Nintai shouted, as she fainted.

When Nintai woke up, two men, with the star head-bands were standing over her.

"Well, looks like the Hokage's daughter ran away." The one man said.

"Let's kill her!" the other said, joyfully.

"Let's torture her first." The first man replied.

"Yeah," the joyful one agreed, "Kill! Kill!"

"Stay away!" Nintai shouted, as she jumped into a stance her Uncle Neji taught her. "I'll kill you, if you don't run."

Both men burst out laughing.

"Kill us." the one man said.

"Are you sure?" the other joked.

"I swear on Miko's life, I'm going to destroy every member of your village!" Nintai shouted.

"Give in…" a voice within Nintai whispered.

"And I'll start with you two." Nintai said, as she gave into the voice.

Kare and all the Anbu Black Ops were searching for Nintai. Suddenly, their search was interrupted by a huge red Colum of chakra erupting from the near-by forest.

Kare and the Anbu all gathered at the source of the Colum. Lying on the ground, Nintai was there, without a scratch on her skin.

"I gave in…" was all Nintai said, and then she fainted.

To Be Continued…


End file.
